


After Breakfast

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Barry, Awkward Crush, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: Barry is being weird and Cisco's pretty sure he knows why. AKA Barry has a crush on Cisco.





	After Breakfast

“Can I help you with something, Barry?” Cisco asked with an amused smirk. “W-what?” Barry stuttered, so startled by Cisco’s voice he knocked over his mug, spilling coffee everywhere. “Shit!” Barry murmured in frustration before speeding off to find paper towels to clean the spill. Before Cisco could even respond, Barry had cleaned the entire desk, making it even tidier than before. 

Cisco noticed the deep red blush appearing on the speedster’s cheeks. “Sorry man,” he said with a grin, “Didn’t mean to startle you.” “It’s okay,” Barry responded awkwardly. “It’s just that, I’ve caught you looking at me five times tonight,” Cisco admitted, “Do I look weird today or?” “No!” Barry exclaimed immediately, “No, you look amazing--I mean, you look normal. You always look like this.” He cringed at how unbearably awkward he was being in front of his crush.

“Why are you being so weird?” Cisco asked with a soft chuckle. “Weird? What? I’m never--how am I weird?” he asked, voice rising nervously. Cisco laughed as he took a step towards Barry. “To be fair, you’re always weird. Huh, well what are you looking at?” Cisco questioned amusedly, eyebrow cocked in preparation for Barry’s jumpy response. 

“Nothing,” he immediately replied. At Cisco’s disbelieving expression, Barry insisted, “Nothing! I’m just, you know, I’m just looking.” “Barry Allen,” he said confidently, grin widening, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were checking me out.” Barry’s eyes widened fearfully. “What? No! Obviously, that’s just, that’s just…I mean, would you like it if I checked you out? I’m not saying I did, but like,” Barry faltered as Cisco closed the gap between them, their noses almost touching.

“You know, Barr, I’ve checked you out too,” he said with a wink. Barry felt his heart beat even faster than normal. “Y-you have? Really?” he asked in shock. Cisco Ramon checking out Barry Allen? He was floored. He thought his crush was unrequited. This was certainly not what he was expecting. “Yeah, dude. You’re hot,” Cisco smirked, placing a hand on Barry’s chest. 

“I’m not h—You are hot, Cisco. I mean so, totally hot. Holy shit, am I dreaming?” Barry responded, his head reeling at the thought that his best friend found him attractive. “Mmm, you tell me,” Cisco challenged as he finally closed the gap completely, gently pressing his lips against his friend’s.

Barry stiffened, just for a moment before completely melting into the kiss of his dreams. The way Cisco’s lips felt on his own was beyond description. Barry let out a moan as Cisco nipped at his bottom lip before smoothing it over with his tongue. His moan allowed Cisco’s tongue entrance. Their teeth clashed as the kiss intensified and turned hungry.

Barry pulled away slightly. “Cisco, I’ve had feelings for you for so long,” he admitted, panting softly. “Me too. I just thought you still wanted Iris,” Cisco responded earnestly. “No, I want you,” Barry said suggestively, tugging on Cisco’s belt loop to pull him closer. “God, Barry, I want you too,” he replied breathlessly.

Barry’s lips found their way to Cisco’s jaw and, with licks and bites, made their way to his neck. Cisco let out a moan as Barry sucked on a particularly sensitive part of his skin. Cisco ran his fingers down Barry’s abdomen until he reached the button on the speedster’s jeans. 

“You want me to run us somewhere more private?” Barry questioned, desperate to feel Cisco’s skin against his own. “Hm, it’s kinda hot doing it here in the lab,” Cisco responded as he pushed his lower half against his friend’s. Barry moaned at the contact before raising an eyebrow, “I don’t think Caitlin would be a big fan of that idea.” “Screw Cait,” Cisco muttered as he untucked Barry’s shirt.

“Hey, Cisco?” Barry said tensely. “Yeah?” he responded absentmindedly, running his fingers over Barry’s defined chest. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” the speedster admitted sheepishly. Cisco’s features softened as he took in Barry’s terrified expression. “I don’t want that either, Barr,” he agreed, kissing his friend’s cheek sweetly.

Barry’s responding grin was blinding. He couldn’t help but wonder why he’d waited so long to do this. “I want to take you on a date,” he stated confidently. The new-found confidence was definitely a turn on for Cisco. “Barry, that sounds amazing but right now I’m gonna need you to shut up and makeout with me.” Barry laughed quietly and placed a kiss on Cisco’s lips. “Point taken,” he relented happily.

“Tomorrow,” Cisco said quietly between moans. Barry slithered his hand into Cisco’s back pocket. “We should go on a date tomorrow,” he continued. Barry licked the skin that had bruised into a hickey before agreeing, “Tomorrow. After breakfast.” “Barry Allen, you saucy minx!” Cisco exclaimed, impressed. “Alright, as long as you make breakfast, I’m in.”


End file.
